Reunion
by Casey Stardust
Summary: What happens when Yelena and Valek see each other again after months of being seperated? A more detailed reunion scene. WARNING: explicit.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with the Study Series books or characters. I am not making any money out of writing this.

**"**_Valek held the valmur statue I had bought for him long ago, admiring it in the firelight. He wore a simple black shirt and pants. The clothes did not appear to be as tight fitting as his hooded sneak suit, but seemed snug enough not to impede his movements._

_'How did you—'_

_'Fool your guards? They're not very good. They forgot to check the ceiling for spiders.' Valek grinned. His angular face softened._

_Startled I realised he wasn't in disguise. 'This is dangerous.'_

_'I knew falling for you was dangerous, love.'_

_'I meant coming to Sitia. Being here in the Magician's Keep with guards just outside my door.' I gestured wildly._

_'It's only dangerous if they know I'm here. According to them, I'm just Ambassador Signe's lowly and dull-witted aide.'_

_Valek stood; his movements liquid. The black fabric of his clothes clung to his lean build. He stretched his arms out to the side. 'See, I'm not even armed.'_

_He made a weak attempt to look innocent, but I knew better. 'Should I guess how many concealed weapns you have or should I strip search you?'_

_'A strip search is the only way to be absolutely certain.' Valek's deeps blue eyes danced with delight._

_I took three steps and was wrapped in his arms, where I belonged. No confusion here. No worries here. No troubles here. Just Valek's scent, an intoxicating combination of musk and spice._**"** **(Snyder, M. V. _Magic Study _pp. 284-285, 2006)**

He leaned down and caught my lips with his. The kiss was hungry and passionate; we were desperate for each other after being apart so long.

I slid my hands down his chest until I reached the hem of his shirt. My hands faltered for a second as Valek bit down lightly on my bottom lip.

I had his shirt off in a second and smiled as I undid the knives strapped to his forearms. He started pushing me slowly towards the bed as my hands reached down to his belt. His kisses moved from my lips, along my jaw and down my neck.

He sucked at the sensitive spot behind my ear; I shuddered against him and grazed my teeth over the skin of his shoulder.

I revealed several darts and throwing instruments that had been tucked into his belt as I undid it. Another blade which strapped to his thigh was found as his black pants dropped to the floor.

Valek kicked off his shoes and pants his lips claiming mine in a searing kiss as my legs hit the bed behind me.

Valek's hot tongue plundered my mouth with urgency and I moaned at the heat coursing through my body.

I moved down his body, kissing his chest, taking time to lick and suck at his sensitive nipples, dragging them lightly between my teeth. Valek moaned at the ministrations, his hips thrusting forwards involuntarily.

My mouth reached his lower abdomen and I lingered there nipping and kissing his hip bone as my hands worked to un-strap the knife on his thigh.

I climbed up onto the bed and pulled Valek towards me. Soon, neither of us had a single item of clothing remaining on our bodies, and his mouth and hands were all over me.

I moaned as his mouth closed over a pebbled nipple and I arched into him, my hands in his hair holding him close as his tongue circled and flicked over the sensitive bud, sending jolts of pleasure towards my center.

I pulled his face back to mine and reclaimed his lips, my hands moving from his hair as I brought them between us to grasp his throbbing arousal.

The groan that escaped his lips as I closed my hand around him was muffled against my mouth. His hips jerked forward, neither of us could wait any longer so I wrapped my legs around his waist, tilting my hips so that he could push smoothly into me.

We both exhaled sharply as he was sheathed inside my slick heat, we both stayed still for a moment getting used to the feeling of being joined once more; our breath mingled in the small space between our lips as I stared into his lust darkened eyes.

Our lips pressed together in a bruising kiss as he started thrusting within me, slowly at first.

As we found a steady rhythm the speed increased until we were both panting hard. My head fell backwards and I moaned as his pelvic bone pressed against my nub.

His mouth fell upon my exposed neck and he placed wet, hot kisses there, the pace of his hips hard and steady. His thrusts started becoming erratic and he bit down on my shoulder.

The heat and tension within my core grew in intensity as his mouth moved lower and took a jiggling nipple into his mouth, as he sucked hard at my breast pleasure exploded within me and my vision blurred as my inner walls clamped down around him as he continued to plunge in and out of my sex.

My body continue to clench and spasm around his cock and his rhythm started to falter as he came closer to the peak.

His teeth nipped at the nipple that was still trapped in his hot mouth and my body pulsated around him once more, pushing him over the edge. His shout was muffled against my breast as his hips jerked, his hot seed spilling inside of me.

Valek collapsed beside me and pulled me close; we lay there and caught out breath as aftershocks wracked our bodies

* * *

Hope you enjoyed.

Thank you in advance for leaving a review!

Cheers,

Casey

xoxox


End file.
